La rage de l'âme
by Dawnay et Liakay
Summary: Trahi, Harry l'est. Tout le monde l'a abandonné... Il est même expulsé d'Hogwarts. Alors il part, il s'en va et va revenir, mais seulement quand il sera prêt... à se venger...
1. Fugue

**Disclaimer ** rien ne nous appartient tout est à J. K. Rowling. Excepté les perso que nous avons crée. On ne gagne aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Résumé;** Trahi, Harry l'est. Tout le monde l'a abandonné... Il est même expulsé d'Hogwarts. Alors il part, il s'en va et va revenir, mais seulement quand il sera prêt... à se venger... Il va monter en puissance, mais pas seul, il se lira d'amitié avec un certain Serpentard...

****

**Note ;** Quand il y aura des;

« » Ce sera quand ils parlent.

Ce sera des penser.

Dawn & Lia

**

* * *

**

**La Rage de l'âme**

****

**Fugue**

****

Un jeune homme avec les cheveux couleur jais, se réveilla dans sa chambre, une très petite chambre dans une maison ou personne n'aimait ce jeune homme. Le nom de ce garçon était Harry Potter; Le garçon qui a survécu, le seul qui n'était pas mort en recevant l'Avada Kedavra de plein fouet. La plupart du monde pouvait penser que ce jeune homme était heureux, mais ce n'était pas vrai, il ne se sentait à sa place à nulle part.

Il se leva et regarda la petite pièce ou il se trouvait, il était tanné de s'y trouver. Sa "famille" était parti pendant trois jour et ne lui avait même pas laisser de nourriture. Il était tanné, oh pour être tanné, il l'était. Ses "amis" ne lavait pas écrit de tout l'été et quand il avait demandé à Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts, de rester à l'école pour l'été celui-ci avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas et qu'il serait mieux dans sa famille qui l'aimait… oh qu'il avait tord en disant que sa famille l'aimait. Cette "Famille" ne l'aimait pas du tout, ses membres ne désiraient que sa mort. Et maintenant il y était prit, emprisonner dans cette maison.

Harry en avait asser, il voulait s'en aller de cette satanée maison. Il commença à rager, il balança son poing dans le mur en face de lui, ceci fit bouger la commode qui était appuyé sur ce mur.

«RAAAHHHH! J'EN AI ASSER!» S'écria le jeune homme.

Au même moment qu'il disait cela, il senti un grande bourrasque de vent passer, mais en réalité, ce n'était pas du vent, mais bien la magie d'Harry qui c'était réveiller par la rage de ce dernier. Telle une tornade, cette bourrasque défonça la porte et entoura Harry qui, lui, commença à marcher jusqu'à la pièce sous l'escalier, ou était enfermer sa baguette, ses livres et toute ses affaires. La même Bourrasque défonça l'autre porte libèrent ainsi les chose du jeune homme.

Mais avant que celui-ci prenne ses choses, il se retourna et parti vers la cuisine ou il dévalisa carrément le frigo et mit le tout dans un grand sac qu'il réduisit avec sa baguette qu'il avait reprit et commence à se promener dans la maison en lançant des sort par-ci par-là, détruisant objets de valeur ou non. Il alla récupéra sa valise et la monta à l'étage pour mettre ses autres biens à l'intérieur. Ensuite, il l'a rétréci.

Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la petite remise qui se trouvait dans le jardin. Son balai était enfermé à l'intérieur dans une pile de vieux vêtements sale et puant près pour le dépotoir. [Dawn; ça c'est bien Lia qui peut écrire sa…][Lia; Ouais, ça te dérange?][Dawn; Hum… non pas réellement…]

Il lança un sort et tous les vêtements se retrouvèrent au fond de la remise, excepter une paire de sous-vêtement ayant auparavant appartenue à Vernon Dursley, l'oncle d'Harry.

Avec le dégoût imprégné dans le visage du jeune Potter, celui-ci retira le sous-vêtement en le tirant sur le coin. [Dawn; Lia tu déteint sur moi la… eww des bobette de Vernon ark!!!][Lia; lollll]

Il prit son balai en ayant préalablement lancé un sort anti-odeur. Il enfourcha son éclaire de feu et s'éleva dans les air. Il lança un cri de joie, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas voler avec son balais. Une mouette s'approcha de lui et commença à l'énerver gravement, alors il lui donna un bon coup de pied et celle-ci fila à grande vitesse vers le sol, morte. [Dawn; Bah quoi faut bien que je lâche mon fou…]

Il survola une forêt apparemment moldus. Il vit une petite partie de la forêt déboisé. Il décida de faire son petit campement là, alors il descendit en piquer.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps la…_

Les Dursley revenaient en voiture qui n'allait pas plus de 50 km/h. Ils n'avaient pas leur nouvelle voiture car celle-ci était au garage.

Les deux adultes soufraient en silence, leur fils commençait sérieusement à les énerver. Car il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions et de se lamenter.

«Quand est-ce qu'on arrive? J'ai faim. Je veut aller jouer au Playstation2…»

«5 minutes Dudley… 5 minutes…» Répondait son père depuis un moment déjà.

* * *

_Au même moment…_

Harry lui, il était à nouveau seul. Il commença à s'installer, à déplacer de branchage et à se faire un semblant de tente. Il sorti sa couverture qu'il avait préalablement amené pour les temps froid.

Il se leva et alla prendre quelque branches qu'il pourrait faire brûler car il commençait à avoir faim. Après avoir ramener de quoi pour faire son feu, il alluma celui-ci. Il prit le grand sac ou il y avait de la nourriture. Il décida de prendre les choses périsable en premier. Il avait bien sur pas emporté de lait de peur de le voir surir. Il prit un paquet de soucises et commença à les faire cuire. Après s'être repu, il s'installa confortablement… bien que c'était un grand mot étant donné qu'il était dans une forêt.

Il se disait que ça ne dérangeait pas réellement s'il restait dans cette forêt… car de toute manière, il ne retournerait pas à Hogwarts, car il avait été E-X-P-U-L-S-E-R! Maintenant qu'il venait d'y penser, cela le fit souffrir, il avait tout de même pu garder sa baguette. Il c'était dit qu'il pourrait aller dans une autre école… car de toute manière, il ne voulait plus voir ses anciens amis et encore moins le directeur d'Hogwarts. Enfin, ne pas le voir était un grand mot, car peut-être que l'an prochain, il y retournerait, mais sous un autre nom, une autre identité… incognito quoi! Mais bon pour cette année il avait déjà envoyé une lettre à Durmstrang, une à Salem, une à Beaubâton et une à Drasort.

Il commença à penser à son début d'été qui avait été très désagréable. L'ancien Gryffondor n'avait reçu AUCUNES lettres de la part de ses supposer amis. C'était en autre la raison du pourquoi il était ici et non au Terrier avec la famille Weasley.

Il se souvenait trop bien de quand Sirius était… mort… Il en avait même fait une dépression. Maintenant plus rien le faisait réagir, c'était comme s'il avait perdu sa joie de vivre, il restait tout simplement impassible. Il ne faisait non plus confiance a aucunes des personne qu'il avait connu avant. Et surtout depuis que Dumbledore, le directeur, n'avait pas voulu qu'il aille chez ses "amis" cette été.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Harry était dans le bureau du directeur

Il m'observe… je hais ce regard. On dirait qu'il peut lire en moi et je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas qu'il voie tout ce que j'ai subi, tout ce que j'ai vécu. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié. Pensa le jeune homme.

«Harry, tu as quelque choses à me demander?» Demanda le vieux directeur.

Non mais! Pourquoi je serait venu si je n'aurait rien à demander… il me prend pour un demeurer ou quoi? Pensa alors Harry.

«Hum… oui» Répondit-il après être sorti de ses pensé.

«Et... c'est?»

«Hum… Comment dire… Est-cequejepeutrestericicetteété?» marmonna celui-ci

«Qu'a tu dit?»

«Est-ce que je peut rester ici cette été?» dit-il plus clairement.

«Pourquoi voudrait tu rester dans ce château alors que tu a une famille qui t'aime et que je suis sur, voudrait te voir cette été.»

UNE FAMILLE QUI M'AIME?! MAIS C'EST QUOI QU'IL PENSE CE VIEU FOU L

«Mais… je peut pas aller chez les Weasley?»

«Harry, Harry, Harry, pourquoi ne comprend tu donc pas que tu est mieux chez la sœur de ta mère?»

Il n'y avait plus aucun son dans la pièce. Harry sera les poings. Les vitrines et tout ce qui a en vers explose, y comprit les lunettes de Dumbledore, qui par chance pour celui-ci, les avait enlevé pour les nettoyer. Tout explosa, excepté les lunettes d'Harry.

«Com… Comment a tu fait ÇA!»

«VOUS N'ÊTE QU'EN SAL IDIOT…» S'écria le jeune homme.

«COMMENT OSE TU!?»

«Vous ne comprenez donc pas que je hais ces moldus? Vous ne comprenez pas que je suis en train de perdre mes amis par VOTRE faute…J'EN AI ASSER QUE VOLDEMORT DÉTRUISENT TOUTE MA VIE ! J'en ai asser de tout cela… JE VEUT PARTIR … JE NE VEUT PLUS ËTRE LE SURVIVANT!!!» Sa voix c'était élevé de plus en plus jusqu'à la fin de sa phrase.

_CLACK!_ Dumbledore venait juste de donner une baffe à Harry.

«Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?!» S'exclama Le directeur

«Vous n'avez pas comprit? Je veut partir!» S'écria il a nouveau en se tenant la joue.

«Eh bien! Soit, je ne te retient pas…»

«Hein… mais…mais…jne…. Je ne pensait….pas que…que…»

«TU VEUT PAS T'EN ALLER?! EH BIEN TU EST EXPULSER! MAINTENANT VA T'EN!»

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Eh Bien voilà, ont aimeraient bien savoir ce que vous en penser et si on devrai continuer. Alors Reviews

Dawnay & Liakay


	2. Nouvelle amitié

Disclaimer : rien ne nous appartient tout est à J. K. Rowling. Excepté les perso que nous avons crée. On ne gagne aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Précision à lire;** Bon la la, on dirait qu'il en a pas beaucoup qui on comprit, **ON EST DEUX**, on donne toute les deux nos idée et c'est moi qui écrit (Dawnay) parce que ma tite puce quand elle écrit bah elle écrit comme elle parle, et même moi je comprend pas toujours alors a moi la job d'écriture…

Dawn

**Note**; SORRY, désolées du retard. Pas notre faute… L'ordi a Dawn avait été formater alors tout perdue nos idées…. Et aussi… Lia elle a déménagée alors on a pas pu avancer bcp car elle a même pas encore Internet… je lui ai prévenue que je mettait le chap. Pour le prochain je sait pas il sera pour quand encore désolée (les RAR a fin)

Dawn & Lia

**Autre note**… Juste pour ceux qui lise **NOUVELLE VIE** par Dawnay (moi :P) je suis DÉSOLÉE mais je suis bloquée mais je vous jure que je continue je la lâche pas. Quand je vais avoir fini mon chap je le met su ff . net PROMIS

Dawn

BON le Chapitre maintenant…

**La rage de l'âme**

****

**Nouvelle amitié**

****

****

Quand il se réveilla, car apparemment, il c'était endormi en repensant à CE souvenir. Il remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait plus a l'endroit ou il c'était endormi la nuit d'avant. Il était dans un genre de vieux bâtiment désaffecté. Qui ne sentait pas très bon soit dit en passant. Il se leva du petit lit de camp ou il était étendu et se mit à regarder dans tout les sens en espérant trouver quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire pourquoi il était ici et comment.

Il remarqua sa malle proche d'un mur, mais ne se dirigea pas vers celle-ci. Il continua à se promener dans cet endroit quand il fonça directement dans quelque chose… ou plutôt dans quelqu'un…

* * *

Pendant ce temps….

Les Dursley venaient d'arriver. Ayant dépense près d'une centaine de dollars pour satisfaire leur fils. Vernon et son fils sortaient les valises pendant que Pétunia elle entrait dans la maison.

En entrant dans sa maison, Madame Dursley regarda au tour d'elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était que désastre. Avec un petit cri elle tituba et tomba à la renverse… évanouie.

Attirer par le cri de sa mère, Dudley regarda son père.

«Vas voir ce qui ce passe…» Grogna son père.

Le jeune garçon d'un poids étonnant pour sa grandeur entra dans la maison familiale dans l'idée de faire payé son cousin s'il avait fait quoi que ce soit a sa mère ou a la maison… ou finalement même s'il n'avait rien fait, il lui ferait payé le fait qu'il existait.

En entrant, il vit sa mère étendue sur le sol… il jeta un regard au alentour. Avec les yeux exorbité et la bouche grande ouverte, il courue jusqu'à sa chambre pour voir s'il y avait des dégât comme il y en avait partout dans le sous sol de son chez lui.

Rendu dans sa chambre il poussa un énorme cris qui fit plus que réveiller sa mère, il attira aussi son père qui rentra en grognant mais en voyant le désordre lui aussi cria. 1

* * *

Encore pendant ce temps…

Harry était étendu sur le sol… mais n'éyant même pas l'envie de se lever… Il se leva tout de même dans l'idée de se défouler en parole sur l'autre personne.

Il se releva en vitesse mais en voyant qui était la personne qui lui avait rentré dedans son visage qui depuis cet été était resté impassible laissa passer la surprise.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme d'à peut près sa grandeur et carrure. Les cheveux blonds blancs aux épaules et les yeux gris acier 2. Devant lui se tenait bel et bien Draco Malfoy mais vraiment pas dans toute sa splendeur… LE dit Malfoy, portait des vêtements tout en loque. Mais ou était passer ses vêtements de grandes marques, fait par de grands couturier pour de Grands sang purs?

«Mais si c'est pas Malfoy… que fait tu ici… habiller comme un pauvre moldus de pacotille?» Demanda, narquois, Harry qui avait retrouver son visage impassible.

«Et toi, que fessait tu dans un bois comme un sans abri?» Demanda Draco avec une voix rauque qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis un bon moment.

«Alors c'est toi qui m'a emmené ici, JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDÉ POURTANT» s'écria Harry

«Tu voulait te faire mangé par les bêtes sauvages c'est ça?»

«Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de te soucier de moi…?»

«Je sait jusque que tu est dans le même trou que moi.»

«De quoi tu parle?»

«Eh bien tu n'a plus de famille et d'amis…»

«NE PARLE PAS D'EUX COMME CA!»

«Comment veut tu que je les appelles? Weasley et Granger?»

«JE…SUIS…PAS…AMIS…AVEC…DES…AMOUREUX…DE…MOLDUS!» Répondit Harry en pesant bien ses mots.

«Je croyait que c'était tes amis…»

«QUOI? Tu pense vraiment que je continuerait à être amis avec une pauvre et un sang-de-bourbe?»

«Eh bien! Quel revirement Potter»

«Oui eh alors? Qu'es-ce que ça peut bien faire…»

«Dumbledore n'a plus sont petit survivant…»

«Malfoy… »

«Quoi?»

«Si tu savait… comment je HAI Dumbledore…»

«…»

«Il m'a enlever MA vie il m'a enlever toutes chances D'ÊTRE heureux… A cause de lui et de sa prophétie je n'ai pas de famille…»

«Attend, quelle prophétie…?»

«Tu veut le savoir? Eh bien je vais te le dire et je me fiche bien que Voldemort l'apprenne…»

«JE NE SUIS PAS AVEC VOLDEMORT! CE N'EST QU'UN SALOP»

«Si tu le dit, en tout les cas, je te croit… eh oui… Un Potter qui croit un Malfoy…»

«…»

«La prophétie dit ceci…; _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme a son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_»

«Attend un peu, Voldemort, t'a maqué comme à son égal c'est bien ça?»

«Oui… Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas la partie la plus importante… Il faut que soit je devienne un assassin ou un mort…»

«Sait tu, tu as raison, Dumbledore n'est qu'un salop…»Répondit Draco «Je me demandai, voudrait tu… comment dire… que l'on oubli nos différent et que l'on fasse une trève?»

Après avoir demander cela, le jeune homme blond tendit sa main au brun en espèrant que l'accepte cette fois, pas comme à leur première année…

Mais à la place de cela, Harry sera le poing et lui balança dans la figure.

«P…Pourquoi ta fait ça?» Demanda le jeune homme qui était tombé par terre.

«Désolé mais c'était pour toutes les insultes que tu ma dites au par avant.» Dit-il avec un petit rire mais en présentant sa main au jeune Serpentard.

«D'accord j'ai comprit Potter» Dit ce dernier avec un sourire franc en prenant la main de son ancien ennemi.

«Au fait, appeler moi Harry.»

«D'accord si tu m'appelle Draco. Au fait que va tu faire pour cette année? D'après ce que j'ai su, tu a été renvoyer.»

«Oui… mais bon je m'en contre fiche… j'ai envoyer 4 lettre dans 4 différente école sous un autre nom. Et toi?»

«Moi? Je ne crois pas que je vais retourner à Hogwarts, en tout cas pas maintenant. Mon père me cherche, et ce serais le premier endroit qu'il irait vérifier…»

«Au pire des cas viens avec moi a un autre école… et on reviendra plus tard… pour ma vengeance…»

«Je voudrait bien… mais je n'ai pas d'or… »

«Pensait tu vraiment que MOI j'en avait pas?»

«Eh bien oui… je croyait que tu n'en avait pas…»

«Les apparence sont parfois trompeuses.»

«Sait tu, comme ça tu ressemble à un Serpentard.»

«Et qui te dit que je n'aurait pas ma place a Serpentard? Le Choixpeau a failli m'y envoyer. Mais à cause de la mauvaise impression que tu m'avait fait, je lui ai demandé de pas y aller…»

«Alors là, tu m'étonne vraiment…»

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et alla fouiller dans sa malle, sortit deux capes vertes foncées à capuche et en lança une à Draco.

«Pour quoi faire?»

«Il faut que j'aille à Gringotts et je n'ai pas envi d'y aller tout seul.» Dit-il en réduisant sa malle sans baguette.

«Pourquoi…. Et COMMENT ta fait ça?»

«Bah, peut-être que j'ai été expulser mais je suis toujours surveiller, et j'aime mieu faire vide et aller vider mon compte avant qu'ils me le bloque, quand ils vont se rendre compte que j'ai disparu. Et ça c'était juste un peu de magie sans baguette… qui a dit que ça n'existait pas ou que c'était difficile?»

«…»

«Ta juste a y croire et penser ce que tu veux et voilà. »Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Il vit Draco fermer les yeux et lever la main vers sa malle qui était dans le coins opposer de la pièce. Il vit quelques petite goûte de sueur perler sur le front du blond et tout a coup il vit la malle se réduire.

«Alors Draco? Pas si difficile non?»

Pour toute réponse le blond souri. Ils mirent tous les deux leurs capes.

«Tiens moi le bras. On va transplanner.»

Dans un bruit sonore, les deux garçons disparurent.

* * *

1; Dawnay ; Maudit criard

2; Dawnay ; Des yeux gris acier comme moua….lol c'Est qui d'après vous…. Pas bien bien difficile…

YEAH!! Fini le chapitre….lol

Bon les réponse au Review que je doit faire toute seule ( lol

**RAR ;**

Tiffany Shin; Lol bon j'avoue que c'Est quelque peu étrange mais, toi que ferait tu si t'aurait quelqu'un qui saute sa coche et qui en même asser de vivre et tout?

Merci de ta review )

Abel ; Eh bien,c'est moi qui a forcée la touche… je veut dire que j'ai demander a Liakay que HP soit un michant garçon lol de toute manière de toute mes histoires, HP est toujours de l'autre coter, beut quoi il est presque toujours du côter blanc lol

Merci et à la prochaine

Eclair Ail ; Salut eh bien la voilà la suite ) lol et non on ne fera pas faire Harry vivre en bannis sinon moi je n'aurait pas trop d'idées la dessus… quoi que peut-être Liakay elle elle en aurait…

Tout cas merci

reva7 ; La voilà et merci )

Lisia ; Pourquoi il l'a expulser? Simple il en avait asser de son comportement et de toutes ses conneries et et… et puis… sinon la fic fonctionnerait pas…-- ' lol. Pour la mouette eh bien merci lol j'avait des envie de tueuse… quoi que j'en ai toujours… euh… tout cas j'aime pas le mouette moua…XD

Merci pour la review

Lysbeth - Beriawen ; Eh bien la voilà la suite XD

'ci pour la review

onarluca ; Salut! Tu review toujours tout toi lol bah pas pour me pleindre lol c'Est tu correct la les petits 1 – 2- etc à la place des commentaire directe dedans? Tout cas moi faut bien je dise des connerie, sa fait du bien D. A eh aussi, on est 2 pas juste une personne…--' Tout cas merci bien

p'tit monstre ; merci, la voila la suite A eh aussi, on est 2 pas juste une personne…--''

Kaorulabelle ; Bah si tu veut lol la voila

Hina Maxwell ; LOL vive les personne avec du caractère XD j'espère que ta aimer la passe avec la trêve lol P Eh pour ses amis bah c'est que tout ce qui font (bah pour l'histoire et d'après moi…) c'est être avec lui et être jaloux tu a vu comment réagissait Weasley que il avait eu un autre moment de gloire? (Bon aussi j'aime pas bien bien le Weasel et Hermione… (Mon opinion) Beuh quoi je trouverai sa énervant moi a sa place, avoir des amis qui sont la juste pour avoir de la gloire… Et pourquoi Hermione tu va demander… eh bien ta pas vue comment elle avait réagi dans le train en première année toute surprise et heureuse de rencontrer Harry Potter… non mais c'est stupide sa… tout ce qu'il veut lui c'Est avoir une vie normal et que le monde le laisse ta pas vue qu'il était frustrer du fait que le monde veulent être a sa place…lol et voili voilou tu sait pourquoi maintenant lolll

Merci de ta review et continue de nous lire lol

Wynzar ; VIVE L'ÉTRANGETÉ lol ma geule… ok ok oui je suis folle… mais bon tant que personne se plain ça va bien lol et moi aussi je suis curieuse de voir ou ça va mener… beuh quoi met les idée de deux folles quasiment sœurs ensembles… ça fait peur ça… tout cas merci beaucoup pour la review )

Le Dragon Noir ; Oui on aurait pu mais je m'en souvenait pas de ça… hum… ok j'avoue j'ai juste lu le livre en Anglais lol et Liakay elle… elle la même pas lu lol mais bon je suis en train de le lire en français la alors peut-être que la suite va plus fonctionner avec le livre lol et pour savoir ou il ira bah ce sera dans le prochain chap et je sait pas quand il sera en ligne ( quand ma puce reviendra sur Internet on va essayer de continuer Promis lol bye et merci

Jindaime ; Merci, et oui, on est bien 2 )

Kaorou ; la voila

Yuna Da killa ; Arrête tu va me faire rougir lol et oui on va continuer promis lol… et comment tu sait ca toi qu'on est québecoise? Ok remarque que si ta été voir la bio tu sait mais bon, ça parait tant que ça? P merci pour ta review

Nepheria ; Merci… et pour comment elle est écrite, c'est moi qui prend le compliment lol beuh quoi c'est moi qui tape l'histoire après tout lol merci pour la review

Louve argenter ; MERCI beaucoup lol et bien sur qu'on va continuer il nous faut juste du temps et de idées lol

Mystic10 merci

Lilou ; la voila et merci

Mileslerenard ; le voila et merci A eh aussi, on est 2 pas juste une personne…--'''

Drackyumi ; merci, et sa on sait déj

PFIOUF lol fini les review et moi m'en va au dedo me lève de bonne heure moi demain lol fatiguée salut la et à la prochaine

Dawnay


End file.
